


All of the Love in the World

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 明星x酒店试睡员au 从头误会到尾 最后误会到床上的故事（。
Relationships: 屈楚萧/李光洁
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改现实向 尽量甜 狗血俗套都是为了车 视角交替 私设如山 OOC  
> 灵感来自诺丁山

00  
All of the love in the world couldn't save me.

01

接到经纪人的电话的时候，屈楚萧正在酒店前台check in。  
电话另一端的中文咆哮并不比面前叽里咕噜的外语好听多少，他不得不把手机举得里耳朵远一点，忍了五秒之后挂断，抱歉地请求前台再说一遍。  
其实还是母语好懂一点，就算带着口音骂人也能听懂那是在骂人。  
屈楚萧蹙着眉头，像每次听力考试时那样，支棱着耳朵，试图抓住那几个能指向答案的单词。  
这时候一个温和低沉的声音直接把答案递到他面前。  
“她说那层的房间没有了，问你可不可以调低一层？”  
旅游淡季正好碰到会中文的好心人多少算是运气。  
屈楚萧点头应下来，等待接待人员办理手续的时候，朝身边的好心人递去一个感激的笑容。  
同样东方面孔的男人回以微笑，眼角挤出几条纹路。

屈楚萧把证件收进口袋，余光瞟过男人夹在指间的护照。  
中国人啊，他终于为那股莫名的熟悉感找到了解释，一手拖着箱子往电梯间走，一手揣进口袋里彻底关掉一直在震动的手机。

电梯门快闭合的时候被挡了一下，屈楚萧伸手按开门的按钮，接着有点诧异地发现，拿LV旅行袋挡门的冒失鬼竟是刚才的好心人。  
“谢谢啊。”  
好心人说的是中文，显然是认出了屈楚萧，并朝他露出了第二个温柔和气的笑容。  
那种熟悉感更加强烈，也更加莫名。

两个男人加上各自的行李箱就几乎占满了整个电梯，他们的视线在交汇的瞬间错开，屈楚萧扭过头问，“你去几层？”  
他声音有点哑，好心人睁大眼睛看他，似乎在用视觉捕捉无形的字词，继而答道：“和你一样。”  
电梯上行的时间有点长，好心人垂眼专心研究自己的手，屈楚萧就用余光研究好心人。  
五官俊秀就是衣品诡异，高瘦的人缩在层层叠叠的宽大外套里，一身寡淡的素色衬得面孔冰白，像个雪后初晴时被遗忘在草地上的雪人，纽扣做得大眼睛漂亮又无辜，完全没有觉察到注定融化的命运。  
屈楚萧被这个比喻逗笑了，又赶忙用抿唇的动作把上扬的嘴角压下去。  
他忽然觉得人物观察也是个有意思的事。  
上学时候他还带着点高中生的小滑头，交作业前夕和高至霆跑到学校后门的咖啡馆，花了一宿攒了两份作业递上去。刘天池翻了两页就给摔回来，似笑非笑说这招都是十几年前你们师兄玩剩下的，当场被陈建斌老师揭穿骂哭，你俩小兔崽子编得还不如人家那个被骂哭的。  
现在屈楚萧倒是有了认认真真做作业的心思，只是被观察者跟雕塑似的戳在那，他都快撇出斜眼了，却再看不出来别的。  
他是做什么的？教师？商人？摄影师？  
为什么来这里？工作？约会？还是和自己一样只是为了散心？

叮的一声。  
所有问题都被敲散了。

屈楚萧想，他们肯定在哪见过。

02

李光洁一进房间就扑在床上睡过去，半个小时后被自己忘记取消的闹铃吵起来。邮箱和微信堆着各种消息，红点点十分扎眼，唯一的置顶聊天却很冷清。  
他点进去发了条语音，“大家干吗呢？”  
过了一会，冒出条语音，点开大碴子味得得嗖嗖往外冒。  
“咋？洁哥到了？整两口儿？”  
李光洁转而开始打字：老郭呢？  
“没收工呢呗。”对方还是语音，连着两条，“要不就被网友绑了暴打呢。”  
李光洁笑着继续打字：雷子你赶紧撤回啊。  
这时候一条新消息弹出来：晚了，大脑袋你完了。  
被威胁的人嘴硬：“咋地，怕你啊？”  
三个人凑齐之后就开了视频，郭京飞确实是刚下戏，衣服都没换，脸上还能看出快脱干净的粉底印子。  
李光洁感叹，“诶呦，国内天都快黑啦。”  
“你以为呢，自己天天乐不思蜀的。”  
郭京飞这话说得李光洁不乐意了，嘴一撇，“我也是在工作好嘛。”  
“可拉倒吧，那叫啥工作，那顶多算一副业。”郭京飞摆摆手，“别到处瞎跑，哪天坏人给你绑咯，我还给打飞的赎你去。”  
“没事，洁哥现在身价缩水，不贵的。”  
“…………”

所有孽缘始于他给雷佳音散的那根烟。  
李光洁认识这哥俩的时候也是个演员。他入行早，起点高，按当时的标准算也是火过一把。  
许是在镜头前绷得太紧，乏累之后跑到镜头后就突然开窍似的，形势大好的时候推了所有戏，一边旅游一边摄影，写些东西。  
他是个有见识懂得享受又肯琢磨的人，细枝末节都逃不开他的眼，加上之前的名气，评价机构主动找上门请他做酒店品评家，也没指望他多么专业，说白了是公款吃喝体验服务再给打个分。  
当年蹿腾他回归生活的哥俩彻底看不下去了。  
郭京飞想抓他回来给自己搭戏，雷佳音话里话外埋汰人但很有分寸。  
“洁哥，我瞅着你现在怎么跟个网红似的。”  
“网红脸是我这样吗？”李光洁也学会慢条斯理地噎人，“老郭头自拍那样才是网红脸。”  
回去也不是容易事。  
时过境迁，网络兴起之后，全家老小吃过饭掐点换台蹲剧的日子已成为过去式，资本浇灌下所有的节奏都加快了，他自觉难以适应那种快餐生活，嘴上说着等等好本子，只一味拖着，拖得郭京飞想顺着网线过来揪他耳朵。  
李光洁知道继续之前的话题没有意义，转而说，“我今天碰上个小孩儿。”  
“哦，你以前欠的风流债要还了？”  
他没理郭京飞，继续说，“屈楚萧，你们知道吗？”  
“知道啊。”雷佳音嘬着牙花子，“不能吧，你见着他？没被粉丝踩着啊。”  
李光洁也迷惑的皱眉，这时候郭京飞在群里甩了张实时热搜截屏。

屋外天色渐渐暗下来，辉煌的灯火从市中心一点点扩散开，星火燎原一般，点亮整座城。  
郭京飞和雷佳音开始喝夜酒，李光洁一边刷微博一边听他们说相声。  
他只听说屈楚萧正当红，却从来没有关心过这小孩儿为什么火。  
24岁，第一部主演电影开中国科幻电影元年，票房突破四十亿。  
李光洁仔细盯了会儿海报，五官轮廓确实是刚才见到的人不错，可是又不太像，预告里的刘启寸头青皮，眼神都带刺，张牙舞爪得，像只狼崽透着股子狠劲。  
可是李光洁又想起来，今天屈楚萧前一秒黑着脸挂了电话，后一秒抻着脖子听外文的时候，所有张皇无奈写在脸上。  
什么狼狗，充其量是只刺猬。  
后来，这只刺猬在电梯里也不知道怎么的，偷偷乐起来，还以为自己没看见。

“这小孩儿，”李光洁犹豫半天感叹，“演技不错啊。”

03

屈楚萧本来很困，可是好心人身上莫名的熟悉感又让他毫无睡意，只好打开手机和唯一知道自己行程的高至霆聊天。  
-我碰见个人，感觉在哪见过。  
大儿子：这话真耳熟，这个妹妹好像在哪见过？  
大儿子：你当自己贾宝玉啊，跑路了还想着半途天降个林妹妹给你？  
-跟爸爸好好说话！  
-我跑个屁，我出来旅游散心的。  
大儿子：散个屁啊！你先把爸爸的钱还了！  
-就知道钱！爸爸亏待过你吗？  
-你先帮我分析，我可能在哪见过一个人，眼熟但是没说过话？  
大儿子：不会是私生吧，天天在你眼前晃，你看多了可不就记住了。  
-？？？？  
“我艹，私生现在这么厉害，出国都能跟。”高至霆发的语音，像是真的急了，“儿啊，你赶紧跑吧。”  
屈楚萧为对方的脑洞翻了个白眼，继续打字。  
-不是。  
是不是私生一眼就能看出来，那些人恨不得堵自己前面。而那个好心人不仅对自己没什么兴趣，甚至有点一眼都不愿意多瞧的感觉。  
屈楚萧没意识到自己有点矫情的落寞了一下，又发了一句。  
-是个男的，三十来岁吧。  
对面显然哽了一会，说，“那你你你注意安全。”  
屈楚萧真的很想提醒高至霆，想追女孩培养共同爱好没有错，但是去看女孩们爱看的网络文学，并不必要，甚至有点多余。  
手机屏幕在熄灭前一秒重新点亮。  
高至霆问他：“诶，有没有拍照片啊？”  
-哈？  
高至霆一反常态认真起来，“好奇我未来儿媳妇长啥样。”  
-给老子滚。

屈楚萧再次见到好心人是在四个小时之后，距离旅店三个街区的酒吧里。  
淡季里的清吧有点冷清，当地人寥寥，褐发的女歌手正抱着吉他清唱一首他没听过的歌，浅色虹膜映着流动的光。  
好心人就坐在吧台中间的位置，换了身衣服，暗绿色的短款夹克，裹在牛仔裤里的两条腿又长又直。  
只可惜衣品提高似乎是以发型为代价的，后脑部分尤为惨烈，半长不短的卷翘成鸟窝形状。  
可是怎么邋遢也压不住那种沉郁感。

手机快门的咔嚓声把屈楚萧飘走的思绪拽回来，他看着定格下来的画面，有点迷惑地蹙眉。  
啧，别是和高至霆聊天的时候染上点脑子长洞的病。  
屈楚萧点了一下那个小筐似的图标，屏幕下端浮出两个弹框。删除，取消。  
短暂的愣神空档，他又听见那个温柔的声音。  
“别删啊。”  
只见好心人朝他伸出手，一副理所当然的样子。  
“你拍我，总该让我看一下吧。”

04

一小时前，李光洁下楼吃饭，早已把偶遇当红小生屈楚萧这件事抛诸脑后。  
他端着专业态度，审视这家酒店的方方面面——除了床有点软，对他这种椎间盘突出患者不是很友好，好像也没什么别的毛病。  
其实比起酒店他对这座滨海小镇更感兴趣。  
他两年前来过这里一次，但当时他们的目的地是三个街区之外的酒吧。如今他接下这个单子无非是为了满足一下故地重游的念头。  
可惜天不随人愿，那间酒吧换了老板，只剩下萧索一如既往，让李光洁选择坐下来喝杯酒的唯一理由，不过是驻唱歌手那把好嗓子。  
他打算听完这首歌就走，推门而入的新客人叫他改变了主意。

他不追星，但是好奇，带着点看热闹的意思。  
风口浪尖的当红小生，独自出现在异国他乡，从那个火气十足的电话来看，还是个没有知会经纪公司的私人行程。  
啧，看来真的是长了反骨。  
手指合着节奏有一搭没一搭地敲打木质台面，李光洁的视线还在歌手身上，注意力暗戳戳地分一半给站在门口的屈楚萧。  
他没看见屈楚萧拍照的动作，但即使远离聚光灯有些年头，面对镜头的敏感度一点不减。  
本着多一事不如少一事的原则，李光洁懒得深究这小孩儿拍自己图什么，可是走过去看见对方一副犹犹豫豫就是点不下删除的样子，忽然从这种抓包行为之中得了乐趣。  
“别删啊。”他一边说着，一边伸出手，“你拍我，总该让我看一下吧。”  
小孩儿一下子被唬住了，还是任由李光洁抽走掌心里的手机。

李光洁垂眼看屏幕上的自己。  
他坐在高凳上，一只脚点着地面保持平衡，半个身子藏在阴影里，侧脸和肩膀被头顶的灯染成暗橘色，眼睛里也荡着点碎光，目光一飘有点呆，或者也可以说是空茫。遗憾的是摄影师偷拍时候手不稳，但还是能看出线条利落地起落，切出直挺的鼻梁，往下勾出上唇微翘的弧度。

别说还挺好看的。  
山是山，水是水，角度光线虚实远近都像那么回事。  
拿手机随手能拍出这种质感。李光洁咬着下唇，带着点羡慕地感慨。还挺厉害呀。

他看了看就把手机还回去，也没要求删除照片。  
可是一想起自己摄影之路摸索至今甚至被黄觉开玩笑说缺少点天赋的波折，就忍不住要故意为难对方一下。  
“你这，”李光洁抬抬下巴，“应该不是为了感谢我吧？”  
小孩儿绷着个脸，压着窘迫，还带着点死猪不怕开水烫的气势，憋出一句。  
“我就是看你有点眼熟。”

诶，这下轮到李光洁傻眼了，真是来搭讪的？

05

靠，什么玩意儿。  
屈楚萧说完就后悔到想把舌头咬下来。  
什么引人误会的表达，又不是在演红楼梦，听着就像不怀好意的搭讪。  
好心人挑眉，似乎下意识想退后半步，半途有点尴尬地改成鞋尖点地的动作，整体肢体语言写满了防备。  
“我不是那个意思。”  
屈楚萧心里越慌，越要控制面部表情来证明自己是个正经人，对方的眉头就挑得越夸张。  
“哦？”男人睁大眼睛，指指他紧攥着的手机，问，“那你是什么意思？”

这他妈就更尴尬了。  
屈楚萧现在十分想把高至霆拎出来揍一顿，要不说那家伙一口东北腔洗脑似地叭叭，自己怎么也做不出偷拍这档子掉价的事。  
可是他总不能说是他兄弟让拍的，毕竟这听起来更像某种犯罪活动，还是有预谋有团伙的那种。  
“你慢慢想啊。”  
男人抬腿要走，屈楚萧想都没想就拽住对方的手腕，对方下意识要甩开他，似乎又担心动作太大招来不必要的关注，最后只递来一个掺着迷惑又带着警告意味的眼神。  
“等一下。”  
在心里盘旋太久的问题，顾不上什么逻辑不逻辑地追问，“我是不是见过你？”  
对方抿着唇不说话，看神经病的眼神最后落在斜后方的天花板上，屈楚萧想，他大概是想翻白眼但最后忍住了。  
“对不起。”  
屈楚萧觉得道歉总是不会错的，末了又补了一句，“我想不起来了。”  
“啊，没事。”对方有点可怜地看看屈楚萧，不知道是为他的脑子还是眼神，放弃纠结之前的问题，提醒他，“你是不是在黄觉老师的微博里见过我？”

屈楚萧眼睛一下子就亮了。

“那个李逛街。”好心人弯弯唇，纯粹温柔的笑容让他整个人的气质立刻变得软绵绵的，他又指指自己，“李光洁。”  
屈楚萧愣了愣才握住李光洁伸出的手，恨不得来个九十度鞠躬。  
“你真认识我？”李光洁问。  
那张照片你就露半张脸，我认不出来怪谁啊。屈楚萧咬牙想。

李逛街，黄觉老师粉圈第一人，不仅有爱豆合影，据说曾经合作过。  
屈楚萧也只从自己粉丝回复中大概拼凑出故事，算是前辈，反正是在自己进中戏的时候就不演戏退圈游山玩水去了。  
李逛街人如其名的爱逛，不知道什么地方就会突然冒出来，甩下几个字就跑，但是时不时的还会被正主和粉丝捞一捞，显然是半个圈里人。  
屈楚萧甚至点进李逛街的微博首页瞧过一眼，琢磨着这人到底几岁啊，还自称小哥哥，活泼得有点吓人。  
屈楚萧记住这个人的原因，是黄觉老师不仅带他一起喝酒，还给他拍照发微博——白卫衣黑帽子，帽檐正好遮住了最具辨识度的一双眼睛。  
靠，凭什么。  
他努力蹦跶半天，连“觉宝”这种肉麻的话都说了，也只有张照片而已。

李光洁，李逛街。  
这名字起的也太不走心了。

06

太尴尬了。

李光洁十分想念郭京飞。  
不是想念他怼自己，是想念郭京飞帮他解围怼回去时候的伶牙俐齿——这种情况虽然不多，但好歹还是有的。

我看你眼熟这么老套的搭讪方式砸得李光洁傻眼，更让他傻眼的是，自己居然还条件反射似的把问题抛回去——常年在郭京飞嘴炮洗礼下锻炼出的求生技能——逻辑不重要，现怼回去再说，争取动脑子的时间。  
“那你是什么意思？”  
但是，李光洁，真的，一点都不想知道屈楚萧什么意思。  
虽然他是弯的，但并不代表屈楚萧是弯的，就算屈楚萧是弯的，他也一点都不想睡几百万粉丝的儿子弟弟男友老公。  
李光洁露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，大脑开始飞速运转，如果是老郭会怎么怼回去？  
不，郭京飞才不会怼回去，他会嘚嘚瑟瑟的搭上对方的肩膀说，诶，其实这话我也早想问你来着，说不定是你我前世有缘，这辈子要不要请我喝一杯？  
……并没有参考价值。

看到小孩儿欲言又止，李光洁心里发慌了，面上仍稳得一批。  
最后干脆三十六计走为上，淡然地抛下一句“那你慢慢想”，甩开两条大长腿，想跑。

但是没成功。

屈楚萧拉住他问，“我是不是见过你？”  
李光洁也跟着茫然地想，视线空空地不知落在何处。  
我见过屈楚萧？我什么时候见过屈楚萧？屈楚萧为什么会认识我？  
到了这份上，李光洁才反应过来，他们俩唯一的交集，也是自己记住屈楚萧这个人的原因，只有那一个。  
李光洁和屈楚萧共同的偶像，黄觉。

说起来，李光洁最开始记住的只是个id，一个有点长的id，出现在黄觉微博的评论区。  
那个id的出现毫无规律，不频繁，也不及时，唯一不变的是，只要出现就会被莫名其妙的高赞捞起来——比他这个粉头都体面。  
李光洁在回复里逛逛，点进主页逛逛，完全没有将这个id和屈楚萧这个名字联系起来。  
直到有一天，那条id评论下面的回复从之前清一色的“捞一下”变成了整齐划一的“我可以”，于是李光洁抱着学习的心态，去请教自己那浸淫娱乐圈多年的俩哥们。  
雷佳音回了一串问号，嘱咐他，注意安全啊；郭京飞先是骗他说这是夸人可爱，逼着他承认自己可以之后才告知真相。  
好在郭老头是有点良心的，开过玩笑，还要关心一下，“你整天都瞎看什么乱七八糟的啊，别乱逛行不行？”  
一来二去地解释起来，他把截图发到群里，才知道原来这id皮下是个大明星。  
李光洁这才有机会记住屈楚萧这张脸。  
叛逆又稚气，眼睛有点凶，可说穿也还是个孩子呢。  
但了解也仅此而已，毕竟他一个奔四的中年男人，虽然有一颗年轻的甚至在郭京飞眼里属于幼稚的心灵，也已经不可能有追星的体力和念头。

屈楚萧道歉时候，李光洁从那双眼睛里读到一丝慌乱，心一软就提醒了一句。  
其实他自己也不确定，人家是大明星，自己只是个，呃，粉头而已。

于是，李光洁又确认了一遍，“你真认识我？”


	2. Chapter 2

07

两个人最后挑了个角落的位置坐下来。

虽然之前视奸过彼此的微博，正经互报家门之后才算是真正认识。  
其实也不可能多熟悉，无非是围着偶像兜转几句，就再度回到有点尴尬的境地。  
屈楚萧的性格不算闹腾但也不内向，只是慢热一点，此时面对一个不怎么熟悉的长辈，难免有点局促。更不要说刚才那一轮引人误会的发言，屈楚萧有点不确定自己在李光洁眼里是个什么形象。  
他搜肠刮肚的想该聊点别的，总不能俩大老爷们凑一起夸黄觉老师夸一晚上，就算他俩受得了，黄觉老师也受不了。

“你真是这么认出我的？”倒是李光洁主动挑起话头，“我还以为你会说你是看我的剧长大的呢。”  
屈楚萧有点走神，听见问题条件反射般回答，“我没看过。”  
李光洁被这个回答噎了一下。  
“不是，”屈楚萧急忙解释，“我的意思是，哥，您年纪没那么大。”  
好在年纪不大的李光洁欣然接受了这个解释，笑容中甚至平添了几分慈爱。  
“小伙子你可真会说话。”

屈楚萧窘得想栽在桌子上。

李光洁没继续为难他，起身往吧台走的之前很礼貌地询问屈楚萧想不想喝点什么。  
大概是感觉他们还没有熟到一起喝酒的地步，李光洁的态度很谦和，话里留足了拒绝的余地。  
屈楚萧簇了下眉，理智告诉他不该在异国他乡酒吧喝酒，但是现在难住他的并不是如何拒绝，而是点什么才能不显得孩子气。  
李光洁等他了一会儿，问，“你能喝酒吧？”  
也不知道是问他年纪还是酒量。  
对方眨眨眼，某种无声催促地信号在摇晃的光下多了点别的意味。  
屈楚萧脖子一梗，“能喝。”

喝了两口酒，屈楚萧完全镇定下来，才想起来为刚才的偷拍道歉，解释了一通，把锅甩给高至霆的同时自觉忽略了“儿媳妇”那茬。  
李光洁听得安静，大概是认真的样子。屈楚萧拿不准他是否接受了这个有点狗屁不通的解释——李光洁自始至终都在曲着手指扣节奏，最后才慢吞吞地嗯了一声。  
屈楚萧以为他还在生气。  
“您要是介意照片我删掉……”  
“啊，”李光洁有点茫然地抬眼，反应了一秒，“我不介意。”  
屈楚萧慢了半拍，“啊？”  
李光洁撑着下巴，语速慢慢的，“拍得挺好，发我一张呗。”  
这下他们顺理成章交换了微信，屈楚萧传完照片，抬头瞬间听见咔嚓一声细响。接着李光洁把手机推到他面前，屏幕上是他自己，错落的光落在那张有点呆的脸上。  
“放松点，不就张照片嘛。”  
李光洁主动端杯，用自己的杯子碰了碰屈楚萧的，玻璃磕碰出细细的脆响。  
“扯平了。”  
他说话时候唇角噙着笑，眼梢弯弯的。

可能是因为眼梢嘴角自带的那点弧度，或者是温吞的语调，屈楚萧直觉李光洁不难相处。  
很快他发现，李光洁不仅好相处，还是个有趣的人。  
和网上那个李逛街相比，活泼如出一辙，但是又不一样——李光洁爱慢慢悠悠的吐出那些俏皮话，讲自己的糗事时候淡定的好像那压根是别人的故事。  
屈楚萧发现顺着他的话茬接下去尤其有意思，有点冷的梗被一本正经甚至几分无辜地抛出来，类似于用朗诵莎翁的语调讲相声段子，说不清笑点到底是什么，但总叫人愿意多听几耳朵。  
奇异的错位感实在有趣。

“你又笑什么呢？”  
“我笑了吗？”屈楚萧迎上李光洁疑惑的注视，压住嘴角抿了口酒，转开目光，“没有啊。”  
“今天电梯里就在笑，笑什么啊？”李光洁抬眼看人时目光中的无辜总是大于好奇，“偷跑出来就这么开心？”  
最后一个音符恰到好处地落下，女歌手躬身下台，周遭突如其来的安静带来一瞬不适感。  
李光洁歪歪头，还在等他回答。  
“我……”  
屈楚萧卡住了，他实在不想谈及那些，又怕话题转得生硬，转念间后半句脱口而出。  
“是认识您很开心。”  
说完屈楚萧就有点后悔抖这么个机灵。  
李光洁好像没觉得这话有什么不对，朝对面的青年笑了。  
“嗯，我也很开心。”

屈楚萧窜起来去买酒，边走边在心里自嘲。  
慌个屁啊，又不是真的媳妇。

……高至霆个倒霉孩子坑爹。

08

怪不得发个微博被黑上热搜，李光洁想。  
他本来还想接一句也是你爸妈那岁数没准还能认出我，话没出口，对方已经十分心有灵犀的安慰，哥您年纪不大。  
行叭。李光洁叹气，好歹没叫叔。  
为了避免更尴尬，李光洁把到嘴边的自嘲默默吞了回去，换了一句真挚同时不失礼貌的夸奖。

小伙子可真会说话。

屈楚萧的反应再次证明了他之前的推断——硬核小狼狗不过是只支棱着刺警惕四周的刺猬。

刺猬比他想象中的要好接近许多。  
甚至好的有些过分——屈楚萧端杯子喝酒的动作十分自然，没有半点担忧或迟疑。  
看着小孩喝酒，李光洁又操起一颗老母亲的心皱眉思索，该不该进行点安全知识科普，这么大的人怎么一点防人之心都没有呢。

偷拍扯平只是个为了缓解局促尴尬的玩笑。  
李光洁从一开始就没生气，以前他和黄觉聊天吃饭能你来我往拍一沓，不只是抓拍，有时候面对面举着手机，那阵仗恨不得怼到对方脸上，更何况屈楚萧那张拍得很不错。  
于是他主动碰了碰年轻人的杯子，用温和又轻快的语调说，现在扯平啦。

他们相去甚远的生活并不是全无交集，可聊的话题很多，比如中戏，表演，一些作品，作品背后的名字。  
十几年的光阴乍看上去好像天翻地覆，可是有些东西是铁打的，像是从东棉花胡同摸进去那扇门，隔着十几年的人说起来依旧是夏日的蝉鸣和绿树浓阴，甜水还有炭火油烟里的辛辣味道散落在夜风里。  
聊起大学，李光洁就随口提了一嘴入学考试时候刘天池问自己脸上的包，年轻人就笑得摇摇晃晃。  
“有那么好笑吗？”  
一方面这张脸不管怎么说还和那个眼神凶得剐人的刘启高度重合，另一方面李光洁也真想不通这事有多搞笑，能让眼前的青年直接笑成网络表情包也罢，表情包笑着笑着还往前栽。  
李光洁默默捏了把汗，心想幸好有桌子接着，否则这孩子非要滚到桌子下面去。  
这时候屈楚萧笑完抬起头，“您真这么说的？”  
“对啊。”李光洁摸摸鼻子，他还不太习惯小孩儿用敬语，“你回去可以问问刘老师，她肯定还记得。”  
屈楚萧歪回座位里，像是怕玩笑过头，又补了一句，“哥，你现在皮肤挺好的。”  
“嗯，会说话。”李光洁将所有夸奖照单全收，也不谦虚，“你看郭京飞坑比我多多了，还整天自称偶像派。”  
屈楚萧乖乖附和，“对对，您这样才是偶像派。”  
“不要笑，真诚一点。”  
李光洁拍桌子，自己也忍不住笑起来。

这时候台上的歌手宣布唱今晚的最后一支歌。  
听了半首，李光洁又不得不分一半注意力到屈楚萧身上。  
他又笑什么呢。在电梯里就偷偷乐，现在又偷偷乐，乐就乐了，小眼神忽闪忽闪往自己身上飘个什么劲。  
李光洁八风不动听到尾声，终于忍不住偏头问屈楚萧笑什么呢。

笑得他白毛汗都快起来了。

“我笑了吗？没有啊。”屈楚萧否认得毫无诚意。  
李光洁也懒得和小孩儿斗嘴，随口调侃，“偷跑出来就这么开心？”  
“我……是认识您很开心。”  
说完小孩儿又抿起嘴，乐了。  
这么一来，他还能接什么话，只是笑一笑附和句套话，嗯我也很开心。

屈楚萧好像确实是很开心，主动去买了第二轮酒。  
李光洁老僧入定似的坐在原位，心里还在想刚才的对话。

真的太需要普及安全常识了，整天瞎撩什么呢。

等小孩儿回来，李光洁已经平复好心情，低头扒拉着手机相册问，“你说我把这张照片发微博怎么样？”  
屈楚萧接茬接得十分顺溜，“他们会觉得你爬墙了。”  
“爬墙什么意思？”  
“嗯，”屈楚萧组织了一下语言，“比如一个人本来是这个人的粉丝，后来又跑去追其他偶像，就叫爬墙了。”  
李光洁用发条微博的时间消化完毕新知识，才慢悠悠地点头附和。

“那我现在就是你粉丝，追你呗。”

09

屈楚萧盯着手机屏，亮度没调好，解锁瞬间有点晃。  
李光洁发得那张图是个侧影，光线虚晃模糊，根本看不出是谁，配文三个字，爬墙了。

还真说爬墙就爬墙啊。  
屈楚萧有点想笑，但很快笑容就有点挂不住——评论里自动排队全在at黄觉。  
始作俑者依旧乐乐呵呵满面佛光，从头到脚写着世事于我如浮云，面对着屈楚萧哭笑不得的一张脸，轻轻巧巧甩下句豪言壮语。

那我当你粉丝，追你了呗。

李逛街爬墙了？  
他撬了黄觉老师的墙角？  
李光洁说要追……不对不对，说要当他粉丝？

没一会，本该在睡觉的黄觉也被热心网友们成功cue了出来，评论了两个字。  
@黄觉：祝福。  
简短，有力，真诚，又……意味深长。

“别担心，看不出来是你。”李光洁以为屈楚萧是在担心暴露行程。  
“等回去了，我带你去黄老师的酒吧喝酒。”他拍拍小孩儿的肩，完全没有注意到对方整个人都紧张得绷紧了，还补了句，“黄老师请客。”

屈楚萧感觉自己要喝多了。  
脑子嗡嗡的，像个过载的cpu，拼命运转又死死卡主，温度蹭蹭往上蹿，蒸得他晕晕乎乎的。  
说是百感交集也没错，茫然，尴尬，难为情，却……还是忍不住的有点开心？  
脑子不清醒，看来真的是喝得有点多。  
屈楚萧这样想着，却又一扬脖子闷了半杯酒——压压惊。

回过神的时候，李光洁摸进了他微博大号主页，往下拉了几条就被年轻人“敷衍”粉丝的本事镇住，已经默默退了出来。  
“你没事发个天气……”李光洁啧啧嘴，犹犹豫豫开口，“是怕红v没了吗？”  
“…………”

这人脑回路到底是怎么长得。

毕竟国内是夜里，微博上小小的闹腾了一阵也安静下来。插曲之后，他们一搭没一搭的又聊回到之前的话题。  
酒喝得太急，屈楚萧真的有点上头犯困，干脆撑着头听故事，也不说话。  
讲故事的人声音好听，不疾不徐的，给他讲自己在片场被导演骂哭，觉得好丢脸天都塌了；讲天气太冷，服装老师心疼他让他在车上裹着龙袍睡觉；讲他因为重场戏惴惴不安，被老前辈开解后，陪着老人家看了一晚上世界杯；讲他拿剧本拿片酬，连个包都不带，剧本是挑回来的，片酬裹在报纸里一路小心翼翼地抱回寝室。  
讲到后来，李光洁似乎都感觉自己说了太多，主动停下来。  
“不好意思啊，年纪大了，有点絮叨。”  
屈楚萧撑着下巴看李光洁，一半意识还沉在故事里，他有点迷迷糊糊地想，如果他现在还是演员的话，说不定他们还能合作呢。  
下一秒，他就摇头晃掉这个奇怪的念头。

酒精让人多愁善感。

只是屈楚萧没想到，酒精不仅让人多愁善感，还让他把内心戏直接撂了。

10

他到底为什么要想不开去招惹黄觉。  
老友一句带着点看热闹意思的评论无端叫人脸热，李光洁退回首页，随手顺着热搜摸进屈楚萧的微博大号。  
随手扒拉着，微信消息提醒就冒出来。

黄：这谁？  
李：你粉丝、挺帅  
李：我爬墙了  
黄：哦  
李：[评论截图]  
李：？  
黄：你、注意安全  
李：…………  
黄：他们为什么圈我？  
黄：我结婚了  
李：？？？  
李：好了、别解释

李光洁每每回想这段对话，总是叹气，不仅毫无营养，还铸成大错。  
他一个没看住，小孩儿就开始尝试闷晕自己，一杯酒被几口喝了个干净。  
酒精的作用很快显露出来，屈楚萧有点困，话少了，听着听着趴在桌子上，手臂垫着下巴，也不嫌隔，抬头看人时眼睛很亮，从目不转睛到目光发直。  
李光洁这次后知后觉这是喝多了，怕他一会这么睡过去，便匆匆结束了话题。  
虽然年轻人瘦瘦高高，可是骨架子实打实摆在那，他这把老骨头肯定是扛不动。  
“洁哥……”屈楚萧说话不太利索，梦呓一般，“如果，如果你现在还是演员，说不定，我们还能合作呢。”  
李光洁一边拽他，一边顺着继续和小孩儿说话。  
“嗯，那咱俩演什么啊？”  
“什么都可以。”  
李光洁重复，“什么都可以？”  
“嗯。”屈楚萧用力点头，“可以。”  
“你不是不可以吗？”  
屈楚萧困惑地眨眼。  
“不逗你了。”李光洁胡撸了一把小孩半长的头发，用力把人从座位上拉起来，“站好站好，我送你回去。”

屈楚萧喝多了比清醒状态下任何时候都乖顺，除了眼神有点飘，让干什么就干什么，李光洁把他一路领回去毫不费力，除了要回答一路的问题。  
大概是平时没什么话，憋了一肚子问题现在都倒出来，起初李光洁还认真回答，后来就连哄带逗的敷衍。  
是是是，对对对，演演演，合作合作，我演你哥，啊不，你叔……  
好不容易出了电梯，李光洁问屈楚萧，你房间在哪啊，小孩儿的全部神志似乎只够支撑他走到房间门口，眼睛一闭就自动断电。

“诶诶，你房卡呢？”李光洁晃晃他，“别睡，再坚持一下。”  
一秒都坚持不了。  
李光洁只好让屈楚萧靠在自己身上，然后自己动手摸兜，小孩毛茸茸的脑袋点了点，很自然地靠到身前年长者的肩膀上，下巴左右蹭蹭，似乎找了个舒服的位置，不动了。

被靠着的人抬头深吸一口气，差点没直接背过气——从他站着的角度，正好看见走廊斜上方的摄像头。  
李光洁一边翻兜一边自我安慰，这里是国外没什么人认识的地方，否则着段录像流出去，不管自己和屈楚萧想不想，都是顶级流量。

进了门，好不容易扶着小孩儿躺下，半醒的人再度提问，“我错了吗？”  
“什么？”  
李光洁一愣，衣摆被突然一拉，重心不稳又坐回床沿。

下午时候李光洁大致扫过一眼网上的东西，问题核心似乎集中在演员和爱豆的贵贱争辩之上，由于屈楚萧发的那段微博好长，夹杂着缩写，李光洁没看完，大致意思是明白的。  
我是个演员，只是个演员。  
锋锐和稚气杂糅，这样的脾气也一并刻进年轻人的眉眼轮廓，像一把快刀，要劈开荡尽这圈里的所有污垢浊气。  
李光洁已经到了包容多过评判的年纪，他欣赏锋芒毕露的年轻人，能理解他的愤怒和志气，可是各花入各眼，口无遮拦被读成傲慢自以为是和不知天高地厚，并不是意料之外。  
看现实世界被框进镜头里是一回事，看着一个常年在镜头里的人走到现实中是另一回事，有血有肉的人站在面前永远比任何文字影像声音来得真实。

太真实了。  
就这么直白干脆地站在人前，没有遮掩，没有迂回，也没有缓冲。

“睡吧睡吧，别想了……”  
李光洁从脑海中调出之前哄侄子的记忆——反正喝醉的人和小孩子应该也差不多——他拍拍小孩的背，又伸手拉好被子，在尝试扯回自己衣角的时候屈楚萧颇为不满的哼哼了两声。

李光洁像老父亲一样担心楞拽会把小孩闹醒，转念一想，觉得留下外套走人是个可行方案，他的房间也在这层，几步路的距离，不穿外套也冷不到哪去。  
他刚把兜里的杂物掏出来，动作再小心还是碰醒了没睡踏实的人。

“我……怎么回来的？”  
屈楚萧没有完全清醒，说话带着鼻音，闷闷的，好歹认出了眼前的人。  
“你喝得太急，头晕，我送你回来的。”  
李光洁松了口气，起身倒水回来，发现小孩儿翻了个身再次睡过去，便只好放下杯子，随手把刚才放在床头的杂物塞回口袋，退出了房间。

11

屈楚萧坠进好大一场梦里。  
他从篮球场锈迹斑驳的铁丝围栏上翻过去，书包被挂了个口子；离开家的时候，妞妞围着他打转咬坏了校服的裤角；东棉花胡同悬着一盏灯，昏昏暗暗却足够他摸到宿舍的门；刘天池和自己说前路不难但需尽力，学士帽子抛出去变作一只灰褐色的燕子冲向天空；他看见海，加州的海，青岛的海，深蓝浅蓝蒙着灰的青色，身上戏服沉甸甸的，他跑不动，可是只能向前，累得趴在沙滩上睡过去；梦境的最后，他变成一尾鱼，顺着水被卷进大海，越来越深，越来越冷，黑漆漆的潮水裹上来，拖着他坠入深渊。

醒过来的时候，屈楚萧背上都是冷汗。  
一杯水灌下去，头疼，好在没有到喝酒断片的地步，屈楚萧握着杯子，终于后知后觉出不对劲来。

……自己是怎么回来的？

屈楚萧捂着脸倒回被褥里。  
被送回来也就算了，站着不住靠着人家勉强用喝大了来解释，那揪着衣角不放人还要拍拍哄哄算怎么回事？

这下头更疼了。

没一会儿，手机嗡嗡的震动声迫使屈楚萧再次睁开眼，不用想也知道是某个儿子的看热闹不嫌事大的热心关怀。  
-我到北京了，你啥时候回来啊？  
-没定。  
-儿啊，逃避是不能解决问题的。  
-你很闲吗？  
-是很闲啊。  
黑暗中看屏幕久了，眼睛酸涩起来，屈楚萧捏捏鼻梁，甩了条语音过去。  
“我这边是半夜，有什么事赶紧说？”  
对面接连蹦出三条消息。  
-你喝酒了？  
-儿啊，没事吧？  
-我是不是打扰什么了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

手机电量告急，屈楚萧眯着眼打字，只来得及发出没事二字，屏幕就彻底熄灭。  
光源消失，屈楚萧把自己重新砸回枕头，毫无顾忌地重新躺成大字型，不愿面对现实地将手臂搭在眼前。大约是因为时差的原因，他这么躺了一会反而渐渐没了睡意，最后干脆翻身起来去卫生间冲澡。  
温凉的水有助于收敛散乱的思绪，只是效果不尽如人意。也记不清冲了多久，屈楚萧才回过神，关上淋浴，还是有点恍恍惚惚，走出浴室的时候背上的水都没擦干。

嘀的一声，客房门被人从外面刷开了。

“我c……”  
骂人的话卡在嘴里，一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。

站在门口的李光洁握着把手，一只脚还没跨进屋，进退不得，显然也没想到自己会撞上他出浴的画面。

屈楚萧第一次在这位前辈脸上捕捉到这样显而易见的窘迫和尴尬。

“我、我房卡拿错了。”大概是急于解释，语速比之前快了不少，眼神转开落在自己鞋尖，“想给你打电话来着，怕吵到你，是不是关机了……”  
裸着上身脑袋上还顶着块毛巾的屈楚萧眨巴眨巴眼，一时呆在那里。

“你的房卡。”最后还是李光洁主动递过去。  
屈楚萧下意识地伸手去接，塑料卡片正正好好卡在掌心。

两个人继续尴尬地僵持了几秒，屈楚萧打了个喷嚏。

“对不起对不起，你先穿衣服。”

门板闭合，哐得一声，终于是把散乱的元神生生拍回位。

屈楚萧把那条湿漉漉还在滴水的毛巾从脑袋上拽下来，随便套了件T恤，坐到床沿，目光很自然的，就落到床头柜上的另一张房卡上。  
结合记忆里模糊的画面，他大概拼凑出故事的原貌。  
怕吵醒醉鬼所以打算把外套留下，口袋都掏空，估计没想到自己会醒，走的时候才会忙中出错。私自刷开房门大概也是最不得已的选择，只是没想到时机卡得这么的……一言难尽。

屈楚萧蹦起来，顾不上头发还是湿的，一把抓起那张不属于自己的房卡，往门口跑去。

12

李光洁对天发誓这绝对是个意外。

安顿好小孩之后，他到吸烟区抽了根烟，时差折磨下哪怕喝了酒还是没什么睡意，只好在酒店小花园的长凳上坐了一会儿，还没来得及对月感慨，很快被冷风吹得缩到酒店大厅的沙发里。就这么熬了近两个小时，终于积攒了些睡意，才拖着步子打算回房。  
电子锁连着三次闪起红灯，李光洁才意识到，这张房卡，好像有点面生。  
微信不回，手机还关机，大概率是没电了。  
小孩儿多半还没醒，说不定睡得正好。  
他在心里默默否决了拍门把人叫起来的方案，可是去找前台少不了好一通解释，他这么想着，不知不觉，已经握着房卡站在了走廊另一头屈楚萧房间的门口。

鬼使神差。

李光洁叹气，甚至有点后悔那天没转发自己微博首页上的那个水逆转运博。  
早一分钟，晚一分钟，都比现在强。

雷佳音听说后的反应比较正常：“洁哥你等我洗把脸反应一下。”然后补了一句，“信息量有点大。”  
郭京飞直接说出了群聊成员的疑惑：“你真不是故意的？”  
……这怎么故意？巴巴地干耗俩小时还趴在门上听里面水声停了再进去吗？  
李：就是个意外。  
也不知道洗没洗完脸的雷佳音发了条20秒的语音，几乎全是哈哈哈，最后2秒才说了句人话，“洁哥，没事儿，喝多了闹得笑话多着呢。”  
郭京飞嘴损得一如既往：你可够真体贴，还留下外套，演偶像剧啊。  
回头看看，李光洁也觉得自己对这个认识不超过12小时的小孩儿体贴得不可思议。  
许是出于那层停留于名义上的校友关系，或者因为七拐八弯的要被叫一声前辈，又或者某条柔软敏感的神经被牵动拉扯，总之小孩儿半张脸埋在枕头里还蹙着眉头的样子，在年长者眼里就这么带上了委屈甚至有点可怜的意味。  
话没法接，李光洁只好破罐子破摔：我就是想知道，如果是你们，你们会怎么想……  
郭：我觉得你好像在暗示什么。  
郭：我可以。  
雷：这人怎么那么不要脸呢。  
李：……  
雷佳音怼完人，才回头安慰李光洁：没事，我们直男不会想那么多。  
郭：不，不一定。  
李：？  
雷：……？？？

突然出现的卡片几乎要戳到眼前，李光洁下意识退了一步，背抵着墙壁，抬头发现是屈楚萧追出来。  
小孩儿看样子匆匆忙忙，头发乱糟糟还有点滴水，胡乱套上的T恤一角没拉平。  
“诶你忘拿了。”  
称呼省了，语气恢复成最早时候硬邦邦的样子。

这是生气了吧。

李光洁在心里叹气，反应还算镇定，嗯了声就接过来，点头道谢之后又道了一次歉。  
“没事。”屈楚萧撇开目光，皱皱鼻子挤出个鬼脸缓解尴尬，“谢谢。”  
突然被道谢的人有点莫名，非常努力地想了会才反应过来不是说房卡这件事。  
“哦哦，应该的。”李光洁莫名其妙的开始心虚，笑容还算淡定，“我回去了，晚安。”  
小孩儿也朝他笑笑，“晚安。”

这时候微信弹出一条新消息提示，李光洁垂眸扫了一眼，脑子嗡得一声，炸得七零八落。

郭：你怎么确定，他就是直的？


End file.
